Beginner-Quilting-Denim-Quilt-Making-Instructions
Beginner Quilting - Denim Quilt Making Instructions Flowery and vivid patterns coupled with neat designs are not everyone’s taste. It would be hard to imagine that some young toddler would really appreciate a quilt that has pink flowers, violet lining and lavender color on it; well he might even not like to notice its existence. And that can happen in your own house too. The scenario could be completely opposite if the quilt has his most wanted colors in jeans! Chances are he will just rave over those to his friends. All boys love something that’s reflecting ragged jeans. If he likes them you can get creative making small pocket size quilts and quilts that occupy the foot side on his bed. Denim quilts have their advantages, as the material is rugged. This material can be used for making a quilt for a pet and also some that you can use at picnics. Soon your thoughts could be – how can I learn to make a denim quilt? Well its easy and making it needs common block design. The design could be a normal block design or a bargello design. While making a denim quilt the material should be that of heavy denim and not as those used for shirt making. Use material that is used to make jeans and jackets. Heavy denim makes blocking making a whole lot easier as the material is hard and doesn’t slip. But despite its obvious advantages only basic patterns could be made but then denims are not for sophistications are they? Denims have become a way of life for all of us, so much so that people of all ages and genders live in and out of it. All of us would have in the corner of our wardrobes or elsewhere some stock of worn out, not in use denim pants, shirts, skirts or jackets lying wastefully. Wouldn’t be a good idea if we can create something to use out of them. Pick them up, wash them and then dry up. Please do not waste time and energy in trying to get an extra inch by loosening them up. Take sharp scissors to cut the fabric. Take a good look and do away with that part which you think cannot be used. Examine the knee and seats part minutely. Take the sorted out pieces and iron them firmly and these are the pieces or the material for you denim quilt. To cut the denim in a proper way a sharp rotary cutter will be required. Once you have the pieces cut them as picture perfect for the design pattern of your choice. Give shape to the pieces by joining them. Batting shall not be required as denim is a heavy fabric in itself. But if you still would like something similar then flannel piece shall do the job. Lining for the backpack can be a plain red colored sheet. While doing the binding work either a dark shade against the denim or one that’s contrasting in color can be used. It is rather easy to make denim quits and maintenance is also easy. Washing and iron is just like you would do for your casual jeans. Learn how to make denim quilting when you visit http://www.quilthowto.com, the premier online portal on beginner pattern quilting resources.